


Egos From Elsewhere (A septiplier egos story)

by RockinRobin05



Category: Iplier egos, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, septiceye egos - Fandom
Genre: Egos, Idk what tf I’m doing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OIF, Very light smut, Yay a story, cringetbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin05/pseuds/RockinRobin05
Summary: Mark and Jack just want to spend some time together, but when some unexpected visitors drop in, Jack and Mark don’t know what to do.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Bingilplier, Clint Powers/Bim Trimmer, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Dr Iplier/Dr Schneeplestein, Jackaboy Man/Yandereiplier, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye, Marvin/The Host, S34n/Googliplier, Septiplier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1: Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of my first Fan fiction? I’ve been told it’s ok, but it’s more fun to upload here and get others opinions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is lonely and asks Jack to visit him in L.A.

“AND IF YOU LIKED THAT VIDEO, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!!” Jacksepticeye shouted.

“AND high fives all around!” He made slapping motions in the air while making a ‘wapoosh’ noise.   
”And I will see all you dudes,” he took a deep breath and threw his hands up and the air, practically screaming “IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”   
He kept the pose for a few seconds before dropping his arms at his sides.

“Man, that game was really intense.” He laughed a bit before dropping his happy expression, replacing it with a tired, slightly agitated one. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled, running his fingers through his lime green hair, letting out a loud sigh.   
It was about midnight, and he had just finished recording the last episode for his series on the game ‘Beyond two souls.’   
**~~(If you guys haven’t seen the game, pewdiepie plays it. It’s a really good game, and I suggest you watch him play it, because sadly Jack doesn’t play the game himself)~~**

“Better send this to Robin…” the Youtuber mumbled.   
He sent the footage to his editor, then leaned back in his chair and sighed. He ran his fingers gently through his hair once more, before placing his arm over his eyes.

‘I need a vacation. I’ve been overworking myself again.’ he thought tiredly.

**bzz**

Almost conveniently, his phone buzzed. 

‘Who could that be?’ Jack wondered, grabbing his phone and checking the ID number. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

Markidoodle: hey Jack! U recording?

Jackaboy: hey! Nope just finished. Wuts up?

Markidoodle: nothing much...

Markidoodle: can we skype?

Jackaboy: sure!

He put his headphones back on, and the familiar ring of Skype rang in his ears. He looked at the caller ID, just in case, and saw it was in fact Mark. He quickly fixed up his hair, because it was a mess from him running his hands through it too much, before accepting the call. Mark's bright smile filled the screen.   
“Hey Jack!” Mark grinned, “Long time no see! How have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good,” Jack answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. “How ‘bout you?” 

“I’ve been great! I ran into a wall today, so that sucks.” Jack laughed at his friend's stupidness.

“You are...an idiot.” Mark put on a fake hurt face.

“Jack, how dare you say that! I’m a very smart person. I went to college to become an engineer!” He said, very defensive.

“Yeah, and then dropped out. I’m the one with a degree, making me smarter.” Jack crossed his arms proudly.

“Yeah, a degree in hotel management.” Mark smirked. 

“Still, I have a degree and you don’t.” Jack smirked back, and suddenly remembered why he was in this call in the first place. “Anyways, why did you want to call me?” 

Mark made a fake offended look.

“What? Can’t I skype my bestest friend in the whole wide world?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically. Jack raised his eyebrow, and smirked.

“Since when am I yer bestest friend in the whole world?” Mark sighed. 

“Fine. Do you wanna come visit me in LA?” Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ve been lonely ever since...well..I miss you…and everyone who actually lives in LA is busy...” Mark gave a sad, lonely look, almost like he had no hope.

“Aw, Mark. Of course I want ta come visit cha!” A grin appears on Jacks features. Mark's eyes lit up. 

“Really?! Awesome! I can’t wait, you and me are gonna have a blast!” 

Jack and Mark chatted for a bit, before Mark had to go to bed. They ended the call, and Jack decided to get a head start on the videos for his trip. He found a game, and loaded it up. He set up all of his recording stuff, gave a clap, and looked at the camera with a smile. 

*Time skip, I know I hate them too, but I don’t want to write about going on a plane, because I’ve never been on one, and other shit, blah blah, MORE STORY!*

Jack walked off the plane, adrenaline filling his senses, making him feel giddy, and full of excitement. He grabbed his stuff from the bag grabbing area, as he liked to call it, and looked around hoping to see the famous red floof somewhere. He looked around, temporarily taking off his beanie to run his fingers through his hair again, before he heard a familiar voice call out his name. His mouth formed a grin and he turned around to see a sweaty, tired, out-of-breath Mark, looking guilty. 

“Imsosorryimlateiswearisetmyalram-“ Mark continue rambling out an apology, before Jack laughed, pausing him mid sentence. 

“It’s okay ya big doof. I just got off.” Mark made a sound of relief, before pulling his friend into a hug. The hug was short, but filled with friendliness and familiarity. They split apart from the hug, not wanting to wait around for fans to notice them. 

They made their way to Mark's car, Mark rambling about all of the cool ideas he had that they could do while Jack was here. Jack was only half listening, being so exhausted he felt like he couldn’t even walk straight. 

(Pft, I didn’t even plan that one.)

When they finally arrived at Mark's car, Jack plopped down in the passenger seat, and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to miss a minute of hanging out with his friend, but his body had other plans. Mark put Jack's stuff in the trunk, and got in the drivers side. He looked at Jack and a sweet smile played at his lips. Jack was fast asleep. The Irishman had his mouth open a little, and his facial features relaxed. He looked so peaceful and innocent, that Mark couldn’t help but continue staring. Mark's smile only grew when he heard tiny snores come out of the Irishman. Even though Mark thought he was as straight as a stick, he had to admit Jack looked adorable. He forced himself to stop staring, and he buckled his seatbelt. Mark shook off the odd feeling he had, then left the airport parking lot. 

When they arrived at Mark's house, Jack was still fast asleep and Mark really didn’t want to break Jack from his peaceful slumber. He got out of the car and went to the passenger side of the car, where Jack was peacefully sleeping. He carefully picked Jack up bridal style, and Jack stirred a bit, before falling asleep again. Mark began walking to the front of the house. 

‘Thank god I’ve been exercising lately,’ he thought, grunting as he struggled to not drop Jack.

He unlocked the door to his house, and Chica came bounding to the door. She circled Mark's feet, making it slightly difficult for Mark to get anywhere. He managed to carry Jack up the stairs and into the guest room without dropping him. He lightly plopped Jack onto the bed. He removed Jack's shoes and pulled the covers over him. Mark smiled, proud of himself, and left to go grab Jack's bags from the car, Chica following close behind. 

  
Jack woke up a few hours later, slightly confused and dazed from sleep. He sat up and stretched his arms before dropping them and observing his surroundings, remembering he was at Marks house. How he got into the guest room was still a mystery to him, so he figured he would just ask Mark later. He noticed his suitcase sitting on the ground, and smiled a bit.   
  
‘Aww, Mark brought my stuff up for me! Such a sweetheart…’ Jack would have to remember to thank Mark later. He kneeled next to his suitcase and unzipped it. He grabbed a plain black T-shirt, and a pair of grey joggers. He peeled off his old clothes, and replaced them with his new ones. He grabbed a comb and fixed his hair, figuring it was probably a disaster. 

He sighed and pulled out his phone from his backpack. He tried turning it on, only to find the screen black.

‘Damn. Must’ve died…’ he figured, while pulling out a charging cable from the backpack as well. He plugged the cable into the wall, and plugged in his phone. He set his phone on the side table and decided to go downstairs, and spend some time with the person he came to see. 

Jack opened the door, and walked down the stairs to see Mark sitting on the couch watching some show on the TV. Mark gave a light laugh, probably at something on the TV, when he noticed Jack's presence. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Mark said with a smirk. 

“Shut up ya doof.” Jack replied, sitting down next to Mark. “It’s not my fault jet lag exists.”

“Well because of fucking jet lag, I had to carry you in.” He chuckled at Jacks reddening face. “At least you're awake now, so we can do fun shit!”

“So,” Mark began to ask, turning towards Jack with an excited look on his face. “What do you want to do? It doesn’t have to be video related. It can be fuckin anything.” 

“Hmmm. Wanna play a video game?” Jack asked. 

“Isn’t that what we took a break from?” Mark asked, arching an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Jack replied, pushing Mark a bit. 

“Aww come on. You enjoy this deep voice.” Mark said, lower his voice an octave as he said that. Jack gulped and felt his face heat up, along with something rush through him, towards his...he mentally slapped himself. He turned away and mumbled,

“N-no I don’t.” Mark didn’t know what had overcome him, but seeing Jack like this gave him an odd feeling of confidence. He leaned towards Jack, until his lips were brushing the shell of his ear, and whisper in a deep voice,

“Don’t pretend you don’t Seán.” Jack's eyes went wide when he heard his real name, and his face turned the same shade as a tomato. That feeling only got stronger, and he shoved Mark away a bit, and looked somewhere, anywhere but at Mark, with his arms crossed. Mark let out a deep laugh. 

“Aww what’s wrong Jackaboy? Am I too sexy for ya?” Mark smirked. Jack wished he could wipe the smug smile of the half-Koreans face. He looked at Mark and said, his face still on fire, 

“Why ya tryin’ to seduce me so much anyways Maerk? Ya got a little man crush on me?” Mark looked taken aback by this but quickly regained his composure and replied,

“Nah, that’s saved for Zach Effron.” 

The two boys burst out into laughter. When they calmed down, Jack said,

“Ok, let’s actually play a game now.”

Jack woke up, a cold sweat coating his body. He looked around, and desperately felt around for the light switch. When he finally flicked it on, he wiped his face, feeling warm tears rush down. The events of his dream replayed in his head, and he ran his hands up and down his arms, feeling goosebumps raise. From a quick check on his phone, he knew the time was 2:45. Jack let out a shaky sigh, threw a sweatshirt on, decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. 

He walked out the door, walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, only to spot a figure at the sink, a soft sobbing sound being heard. Chica was sitting at their feet.

“M-Maerk?” Mark turned around, tears staining his face. His eyes were puffy from crying, and his hair was tousled from running his hands through it. “

D-did you have a bad dream too?” Jack asked, reaching out with a hesitant hand. 

“Y-yeah.” Mark mumbled, looking down sadly.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jack asked, touching his hand to Mark's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

“N-no...just...hug me please.” 

Jack pulled Mark into a soft embrace. Mark softly cried into Jack's chest, while Jack cried hot tears into Mark's hair. They stood like that, breathing in the scent of each other, hugging each other like their lives depended on it. Mark looked up to Jack, and mumbled out,

“Thank you, Jack.”

“F-fer what?”

“For coming to LA, for comforting me. You put up with so much of my bullshit, and I can’t thank you enough.” Mark let out a small smile, and looked away.

“Y-Your welcome ya doof.” 

Jack thought it could have been the rush of emotions, but he noticed their faces were inching closer and closer to each other. Mark put his hands on each of Jack's cheeks, and gave him a look. A look of longing, or just, needing someone there. Their lips were ghosting each other, almost about to touch, when the ground started shaking, a loud rumbling sound filling the air.

“What the fook?!” Jack cursed, while Mark just made a shocked noise. Chica was circling them, almost protectively. Both Mark and Jack held onto each other for dear life, until the rumbling ended as quickly as it had started. They sat in silence until mark spoke up.

“Well, I’m glad that’s ov-“ A splashing sound, as if something heavy hit the water, was heard from outside. Chica rushed to the door.

“Spoke to soon…” Mark mumbled. They gave each other a look before rushing to the sliding glass door to see what had happened.

“No way..”


	2. Chapter 2: What the-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite demons show up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you beautiful people seemed to like the last one, here’s chapter 2!

Jack and Mark had their faces pressed up to the glass. There were two figures floating face up in the pool. One had blood oozing out of its neck, leaving the surrounding water a light pink, and the other was a ghostly pale, a monochrome aura surrounding him.  
"The hell?" Mark muttered.  
The boys decided to go out and check on them, hoping it was just the trick of the light. Mark opened the sliding glass door, and held an over dramatic hand out.  
"After you m'lady."  
Jack giggled, "Why thank you my good sir~"  
"Your welcome~" Mark said bowing.  
Both let out a small laugh, trying to make the situation a bit happier, before actually going out.  
Jack felt a shiver go down his spine as his face hit the crisp, cool air. L.A. might be warm, but because it was so late, and since it was about mid winter, the air was a lot cooler. The figures were probably not doing any better than them, considering they were in the water. As the two boys got closer, the figure's faces began to look more and more familiar.  
"Am I dreaming, or does that look like us?" Jack wondered aloud.  
"No, no. They do kinda look like us. Almost like, Dark and Anti? But it can't be. They came from our imagination. Maybe this is some sort of sick prank?!" Mark asked aloud, looking around.  
"Maybe?"  
Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair, overwhelmed by the current situation.  
"Let's just get them out and hope they aren't dead so we can ask." Mark exclaimed.  
Mark went over to the edge of the pool and grabbed the net, hoping he could somehow push them to the edge of the pool so he could pull them out. Jack looked at Mark struggling, and decided to be an asshole. He quietly went up to Mark, and pushed Mark by his butt into the water. Thankfully, he didn't fall on Dark and Anti, but he did end up completely soaked, and freezing. Meanwhile, Jack was laughing so much, he had his arms wrapped around his stomach, and tears in his eyes. Mark grumbled something about 'not being fair', and just pushed the bodies out of the pool, then swam over to where Jack was.  
"Aww Markimoo, I could've helped ya!" Jack exclaimed, through laughs.  
"I think you've helped enough, asshole." Mark said, a frown on his face.  
Suddenly Mark smirked and, in one swift motion, he pulled Jack into the water by his ankle. Miraculously, Jack didn't hit his head and get a concussion, or injure his ankle, because this is fanfiction and nothing bad can happen yet. Jack's eyes went wide and he fell, the icy cold water hitting his face. Jack quickly swam to the surface and took a deep gulp of air. He coughed as he smacked a now laughing Mark on the arm.  
"I hate you." Jack grumbled through coughs.  
"Love ya too," Mark winked, "Karmas a bitch isn't she..."  
Jack's cough subsided as he glared at Mark, and was about to say something, before Mark interrupted him.  
"Before you use your Irish powers on me, let's get them inside. Then you can attempt to hurt me all you want."  
"Kinky." Jack replied with a smirk, causing a blushing Mark to roll his eyes.  
Both men get out of the pool, soaking wet and freezing.  
"Damn, I liked these pajama pants." Jack said, looking at his now ruined PJ's.  
"They're not ruined. Just wet." Mark exclaimed.  
"Yeah I know, but now I can't wear them for a day or two." Jack replied sadly.  
Jack's short attention span caused him to come up with an idea.  
“Wait, I've always wanted to do this!" He runs off, his feet making a loud slapping sound against concrete, as he ran over to the tree, and comes back with a stick.  
“Jack...please...don't..." Mark said, running his hands up and down his arms from the cold.  
Jack has a grin on his face as he pokes the bodies lightly with a stick.  
"Night in da WOOOOOOODS!" He says loudly, doing his Mae impression.  
Mark chuckles, hearing the familiar phrase once again. Mark had watched that series of Jacks several times, although that's something he would never admit aloud.  
"Ok. You grab his feet," Mark says, pointing to the monochrome figure. "and I'll grab his arms. Then we'll come back for the other one and do the same."  
"Who made you in charge." Jack mumbled, but did what Mark asked anyways.  
"Me." Mark grunted as he lifted the man by his shoulders. The two boys carried the body into the house and, having nowhere else to put him, set him on the couch lightly. They came back for the other body and did the same, setting the body next to the other.  
Mark sighed and wiped his forehead of water and sweat, then looked at them.  
“At least they're still alive!" Jack said, trying to be optimistic.  
"They almost definitely look like us. Just more glitchy and monochrome. But how? It doesn't make sense! They're something we and the fans made up! This shouldn't be possible!" Mark threw his hands up in the air.  
Jack looked at his stressed friend and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb against his muscular shoulder.  
"I know Maerk. I'm confused too. But calm down, and let's think about this." he pointed out. "We can just wait till they wake up and ask them"  
The two stood in silence for a bit, until Jack finally asked,  
"Mark? Before the whole rumbly earthquake thing. Were you... were you really going to kiss me?" He looked at his friend, his eyes filling up with something Mark couldn't quite place.  
"I..." Mark began, trying to process his thoughts into words. "I'm not sure. I was really caught up in the moment."  
Disappointment flickered across Jack's face before he looked away. Jack wasn't sure why he was upset.  
"Why?" Mark began. "Did you want to kiss me?"  
Jack looked at Mark, his eyes looking for any sign of amusement. When he found none, he looked away again and replied.  
"I'm not sure. I mean... I guess I would be willing to if you wanted." Jack looked towards the man, his eyes locking with his.  
Mark slowly inched toward his lips, until they were ghosting Jack's hesitantly . Finally, he decided to close the gap.  
Everything about kissing a man felt foreign to Mark. He wasn't used to the scruff of facial hair. Or when he instinctively put his hands on Jack's hips, they felt more masculine. He wasn't used to it all. But that didn't mean that he secretly enjoyed it. Mark had always thought he was straight, but kissing Jack almost felt natural to him. Like they had been doing it for years. Mark let his eyes flutter close, and he felt Jack's hands snake their way up and tangle in his fiery red hair. When they both had to breathe, they hesitantly broke the kiss and looked at each other, until the realization of what they had done fell upon the two. They quickly pulled apart and their faces turned scarlet.  
"S-so, uh..." both boys were at a loss for words. Suddenly, they heard someone stirr on the couch.  
Anti rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, before stretching all of his limbs.  
He sat up, and felt he wasn't on his bed. He sat up, and looked around. He saw he was soaking wet, sitting on a couch, with his boyfriend also on the couch, soaking wet.  
'Jesus, what kind of sex did we have last night.' The demon thought, until he saw two guys standing there, looking a little ruffled up, with fear on their faces. At first glance, he thought it was another one of the egos, until he realized that it wasn't any egos he knew. The thought hit him, and he decided to ask it aloud.  
"M-Mark? J-jack?" They both looked at him with more fear, and he realized it was in fact them. His and Darks creators.  
"Why are you guys here?" The demon wondered aloud. "Why am I here? What's going on?!"  
Anti's fight or flight response kicked in, and he chose to fight. He pulled a knife out of nowhere and pounced on Jack, holding the knife to his throat. Jack let out a fearful yell.  
Dark sat up immediately, and looked around. He spotted Anti and Jack and looked at Anti questionly.  
"It's not an ego, it's them" Anti growled through his teeth, saying 'them' with venom.  
"Well then don't kill them!" Dark stood up, and walked towards Mark. "Mark, why the hell are we here." Dark asked calmly. "You better give an answer soon, before Anti rips open your friend."  
"W-we don't know..." Mark stuttered out, cowering before the ego. "T-the ground rumbled, we heard a splash and saw you guys in our-my pool."  
"Explains why were wet.." Anti mumbled. "But how can we trust you?" Anti said, pressing the knife lightly against Jack's throat.  
“U-um...I..cause..."  
"Cause you have to!" Jack managed to squeak out.  
The room fell silent.  
"Did anyone else fall?" Dark asked, signaling Anti to get off of Jack. Anti reluctantly got off of Jack, but kept his knife. Jack sat up, and cowardly sped over to Mark.  
"N-no. Only you two." Mark started, protecting Jack, by putting Jack behind him.  
Anti walked over to Dark, and clung to his arm. Dark looked at Anti and smiled lovingly.  
"Well," Mark said clapping his hands, startling the two out of their moment. "It's pretty late at night, and you guys look freezing. If you want to use my shower you can." Mark noticed the couch was now soaking wet, so it would take a long time to dry. "You guys can also sleep in the guest bedroom. There's only one bed though so-"  
"Oh that perfectly fine." Anti interrupted Mark, and smiled deviously.  
Dark smiled and, still holding Anti's hand, walked up the stairs.  
"The door to the left." Mark called out, assuming they didn't know where the bathroom was. Mark and Jack were silent until they heard the door close.  
"So..." Jack began, wiping away some water that had dripped down his face. "Where am I sleeping then?"  
Mark's eyes widened. "Shit. You were sleeping in the guest room weren't you?"  
Jack only nodded.  
"You...you can sleep in my bed?" Mark suggested.  
Jack felt warmth creep up his cheeks.  
"W-Where will you sleep then?"  
"In the same bed. I mean it's nothing between two besties right?" Mark exclaimed.  
"Nobody could say they're just besties after that kiss." Jack responded without thinking.  
Awkward silence suffocated the air.  
"Why don't we set up the guest room for them quickly before they get down and dirty in there." Jack suggested, hoping to make it less awkward. They quickly went into the guest room and got Jack's stuff and put it into Mark's room. Mark thankfully had a bathroom connected to his room.  
"You can shower first." Mark offered. "You are the guest after all."  
"Aww, ye don't have to Maerk." Jack said, a little too quickly.  
"I insist." Mark pushed.  
"Thanks Maerk." Jack said, before stepping into the bathroom, and closing the door. Jack turned on the water, and removed his soaking wet clothes. He adjusted the water to the right temperature, and stepped in. Jack sighed as the warm water rushed down his body. He looked at the various products, most of them left over from Amy that Mark still hadn't gotten rid of, (it hurt me to write that sentence.) and grabbed one that was a 3 in one wash for men, probably Marks. He scrubbed his hair, then his body, until he was satisfied. Then he rinsed, then stopped the water and got out. He looked through the closets, and grabbed a towel. While he was drying off, he realized he didn't bring his clothes. He decided to play it cool and just change while Mark was in the shower. He sighedand opened the door, only in a towel.  
"Hey Mark it's yer turn." Jack said as he stepped out of the room.  
"Ok!" Mark had been on his phone, and when he looked up, his face turned a bright red. "Why are you..."  
"I forgot to bring my clothes with me." Jack said, sheepishly. "You can go in, and I'll change into my pajamas out here."  
"O-oh ok." Mark said, grabbing the clothes he had already picked, and rushed into the bathroom. He closed the door, and felt his face get warmer. He decided to think about his feelings later, and just wash. When he finished his shower routine, he stepped out, dried himself off, and put his clothes on. He stepped out to see a Jack on his phone, fully clothed. Mark coughed, and Jack looked up from his phone. They got into the bed, and Mark turned off the light.  
"Good night," Mark said, "no homo."  
Jack laughed "Night!" And with that, they snuggled under the covers.  
'No homo my ass.' Jack thought as he began to drift to sleep


	3. Chapter 3: A peaceful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is kind of a filler chapter, but I think it’s cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD MONDAY, BUT EDITING STORIES SUCKS

*That morning, at about 10 am*  
Mark woke up, feeling a nice warmth against him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see a floof of green hair. His eyes widened, panicking at why he was in bed with his best friend, but calmed down when he remembered why Jack was there. Although, he panicked once again when he realized he had his arms wrapped around Jacks waist. He quickly removed his arms, and sat up, being careful not to wake the peaceful Irish lad. He heard a whine come from the Irish man from the loss of heat, but he quickly cuddled into the blankets, regaining that heat once again. Mark sat up, put a pair of comfortable sweats on, and ventured downstairs. 

The downstairs was empty, and the room next to them was quiet. Mark decided to make breakfast for everyone, because food. He got a start on breakfast, until he heard a yawn and someone walking down the stairs. He turned around, and saw Jack. He did a double check on his neck, to make sure that it was in fact him, and not Anti. “Hey Jack!”  
“Hey Maerk.”  
“How d’ya sleep?” Mark asked, trying to make light conversation, while still keeping his focus on the food.  
“Good.” Jack grumbled. “Did ya make any coffee?”  
“Yup!” Mark said, popping the ‘p’. “Since I know how crazy you are about the stuff.”  
Jack poured himself a cup, and sat on the island, watching Mark cook for a bit.  
“So...Maerk.”  
“Yeah?”  
“We gonna talk ‘bout the cuddling thing?”  
Mark turned a light pink, but kept his head down in hopes Jack couldn’t see.  
“I mean, if you want to. But, it was an accident. I usually snuggle up with pillows, and you just happened to be there so…”  
Jack felt a little sad after hearing that, but he didn’t exactly know why.  
“Yeah, I figured.”  
There was an awkward silence thickening the air. The only sound that could be heard was the bacon sizzling, until-

“S̶̳̋Ṷ̶̓R̸͓͘P̷͘ͅR̵͉͠Ĭ̴̟Ş̵̽E̷̙̊ ̷̫̕Ṃ̸̉O̸͙̚T̸̹̈Ḧ̴͓́É̸̼R̵̳̍ ̸̨̚F̴̦̀Ű̶̥C̴̖̅K̴̨͂E̶̙̐R̵̢͘S̴̨͝!” Anti screamed.  
Mark jumped so hard he almost spilled all of breakfast, and Jack fell out of the chair, lucky the coffee didn’t go down with him as well. Anti was laughing hysterically, his voice glitching in and out.  
“WHAT THE FOOK MAN?!” Jack nearly screamed, standing up and trying to recover from his fall.  
“Well, you guys were flirting, so I thought ‘Hmm, better spice shit up!’” Anti cackled, “Man, I got you guys GOOD!”  
“Your lucky I didn’t spill breakfast, or shit would have gone downhill very fast.” Mark sighed. “Jesus, your almost as bad as Jack”  
“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Jack exclaimed, crossing his arms.  
“Yes you are.” Mark said, looking at Jack with an eyebrow raised.  
“Well at least I’m sexy while I do it!” Jack said, making a sexy pose.  
“Your not THAT sexy Jack. I am a fuck lot more sexier that you.” Mark said, flexing his muscles.  
“Ok, yer muscles are impressive, but at least I have curves!” Jack said, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Jesus Christ, will you guys fook already,” Anti sighed. “Your flirting is gonna make me sick.”  
Mark and Jack both turned a bright pink.  
“Says Mr “I fucked Dark” Mark stated slyly, and Jack giggled.  
“Correction, I fucked him” Dark said, strutting in casually. “And by the way Mark, I’m assuming by me and Anti’s relationship, that Jack is going to bottom every time, so I would be prepared for that.” Dark winked. Mark turned as red as his hair, along with Jack.  
“Jacks gonna be the sassy bottom.” Anti snickered, as he high fives Dark.  
“HEYY LOOK BREAKFAST IS DONE.” Mark interrupted, before they could embarrass him and Jack even more.  
“We win!” Anti smiled.  
“This time…” Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
Mark set out plates for the four of them, and put the hash browns, eggs, and bacon on the plate. They all ate in a comfortable silence. None of them knew how they got along nicely. I mean, they were supposed to hate each other. It seemed odd. But for once, Mark didn’t feel lonely, but also didn’t feel overwhelmed. It was perfect. But Mark had a strong feeling that it was going to change soon. Very soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Chase? Bing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Bing show up!

Jack, being the nice guy he is, offered to do the dishes from breakfast. Mark told him no because “He’s the guest” and they ended up arguing about it for a few minutes until they came to a compromise. Mark would wash the dishes, and Jack would dry them. While they washed and dried, the talked about random things, mostly games they were excited for.  
“Speaking of games, I was thinking you and me can make few colabs while your here?” Mark asked, scrubbing harshly at a pan, trying to remove the leftover egg that decided to stick around.  
“I would love to, but I didn’t bring my computer.” Jack said sheepishly.  
“I have a laptop I can let you use! And then we can set up something for you in another room?” Mark suggested.  
“That’ll work.” Jack replied while putting the plate in the pile of clean dishes. He didn’t exactly know where they all the went, so he had decided to put all of them in a pile, and help Mark put them away later.  
While Mark rambled about the games they could play for the video, Jack let his mind wander about Anti and Dark. Dark and Anti claimed that they knew who they were, but had no idea how they had gotten there in the first place. ‘So maybe they lived in a dimension that had our videos, but they couldn't talk to us?’ The theory wasn’t a total flop, but he would need more answers from Dark and Anti before he could be totally sure.  
Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over, and saw Mark brown eyes swimming with concern.  
“You ok? You looked upset.” Mark asked, his hand still resting on Jacks shoulder. Jack didn’t even realize his concrete expression until now. He quickly relaxed himself and replied,  
“Y-yeah sorry. I was just thinking about stuff …”.  
“Ah...so you didn’t hear a thing I said then?” Mark asked, looking at Jack with a smirk.  
“Um...nope..” Jack answered sheepishly.  
Mark sighed, and put the final plate down and looked at Jack eyes, just so he could make sure he was paying attention.  
“Well, what I was saying was that we could play Minecraft. I heard that game was coming back, and you know I played it before a few years ago.”  
“Oh ya! I almost forgot you played Minecraft.” Jack smiled, remembering when would sit down after a long day and watched Mark play the game with Bob and Wade, them being drunk the entire time. “No alcohol though. I would not like you to die, thanks.” Jack added sarcastically.  
“Damn.” Mark chuckled.  
Jack and Mark dried their hands, and went upstairs to begin recording. They both got on to their designated computers setups and started up the recordings. They got on Minecraft, and Mark started his classic intro.  
“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier, and today I’m joined by Jacksepticeye. Say hi Jack!”  
“WAPOOSH, TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES!” Jack practically screamed, a wild grin on his face.  
“Ow, my ears.” Mark said while putting his hands on top of his headphones as if that would help. “Anyways, today we’ll be playing Minecraft!”  
“I’m super excited, I heard this game’s super fun!” Jack said, practically bouncing.

About an hour later, they had finished the recording, and Jack decided to wait until later in the day to edit. Jack went over to Marks recording room and pulled up a chair next to Marks. He watched Mark edit the video in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, they heard someone knocking on the door.  
“Come in!” Mark called out, removing his eyes from the screen and moving them to the door, Jacks eyes following a second later. Dark walked in, his aura spreading throughout the room, leaving both the boys with a chill down their spines. Dark had a different outfit on, a plain black shirt on that hugged nicely to his body, along with a pair of grey joggers. He had his hands behind his back, and a blank expression on his face.  
“Me and Anti are bored, and figured that since you were both done with your recordings, we could all play a game together. Anti had suggested Mario Kart.” Dark said, flipping his head in a way to get the hair away from his eyes.  
“That sounds like fun!” Jack smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m down.” Mark agreed.  
Both Mark and Jack got up from their seats, and proceeded to follow Dark down the stairs, and into the living room, where Anti was sitting casually on the couch, looking at his knife. When he heard them walking down the stairs, he removed his eyes from the knife to the 2 boys and the demon, and smiled.  
“Hey Darky. Sup Mark and Jack!” Anti said while holding up the game, and gave a smile, showing off his sharp teeth.  
“Hello Anti.” Dark replied. The 2 boys also gave a greeting to Anti, as they walked towards the couch. Dark walked over to the couch and sat on Anti’s right. Jack sat on the far left of the couch, while Mark sat on Jacks right. Mark put the disc in the switch, and started up the game.

“Ẃ̸̧͕̚H̴̼̍̈́A̷̹͘T̸̲̬̎ ̸͚̾̊͜T̷̢͠Ḩ̶͕̊̄E̸͇̍̿ͅ ̶͇̄F̸̛̳̘̈́U̴̘͊͐ͅC̶̳̱͒͝Ḳ̴͑͒?̷͔͒̓!̵̼̀̍ Anti screamed, his voice glitching in and out.  
“YES, I GOT FIRST!” Jack screamed, shooting his fists in the air.  
Anti whipped his head around to look at Jack, and pounced on top of him, and the two began wrestling on the ground. Mark and Dark only watched, amused looks on their faces. That is, until Anti got his knife out. The two rushed to get Anti off of Jack, when the ground had started rumbling. All four stopped what they were doing and looked at each other wide-eyed. After a minute, the rumbling stopped, and Anti got off of Jack.  
“So...is that what the rumbling from when we fell felt like?” Anti asked.  
“Yeah…” Mark replied.  
“Wait does that mean…” Jack rushed over to the sliding glass door that led to the pool, the others following behind him.  
“Oh shit. Is that Chase?” Anti wondered aloud.  
“Bing?” Dark asked.


	5. Chapter 5: oh boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Bing are here now! Also, towards the end is me trying to write angst for the first time. Also, light, light, LIGHT smut. Just a bit of grinding and moaning between Anti and Dark. But it’s humorous, so enjoy it I guess.

The 4 boys stood around the pool, looking hopelessly at the Man and the Android floating in the chlorine water. They all looked amongst eachother nervously, except for Dark, before Mark finally asked,  
“Wait, can Bing be in the water? Wouldn’t that...I don’t know, fry his circuits or something?” He gave a worried look to Bing.  
“No, it wouldn’t. He was built to withstand water. But we should still get him and Chase out. Chase is human, and could get ill.” Dark replied.  
“I got this.” Anti mumbled, and walked towards the edge of the pool. He took a deep breath in, and practically yelled, “CHASE WAKE THE FOOK UP.”  
“The neighbors!” Mark scolded.  
For story purposes this worked, and Chase’s eyes flew open.  
“Wha-“ Chase began, before he fell into the water. He quickly swam to the surface, and coughed harshly. He swam to the edge of the pool, and clung to the side, still hacking his lungs out.  
“What the hell?!” Chase asked, his voice raspy from inhaling chlorine. “Why-“  
Anti pats Chase's head and smiles evilly.  
“Welcome to the “real world”.” Anti told him, using his fingers to make quotation marks. “Meet Jack and Mark.”  
Chase raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the two, before looking at Anti.  
“Is this another one of your stupid pranks?” Chase asked.  
“Nope.” Anti replied, popping the ‘p’. “Totally real. No joke.”  
Chase let out a loud sigh and looked towards Mark and Jack.  
“Can they prove it?”  
Mark and Jack looked towards each other, then back at Chase.  
“Can we prove it to ya after we get Bing out?” Jack asked, nodding towards Bing.  
“Fuck wait, Bing?!” Chase asked, panicked as he looked behind him. There sat Bing, still sitting in the pool. Floating helplessly. Still.  
Chase quickly rushed over to Bing and pushed him towards the edge, where Dark grabbed him and pulled him onto dry land. Chase clambered out of the water, and knelt next to Bing.  
“Oh fuck Bing.” He mumbled. He looked towards the other four.  
“Can you guys help me get him inside?”  
Jack rushed over and grabbed Bing's feet, while Chase grabbed his arms. They brought Bing into the house, and set him on the couch.  
"Can you guys go grab some towels?" Chase asked, looking to Mark and Jack. Mark quickly rushed upstairs, and came back with two towels. Chase grabbed them both, setting one on the floor and using the other to dry Bing off. He began dabbing (yeet) Bing's face gently, when Jack said,  
“You seem to be really worried about Bing. Ya know he can withstand water, right?”  
Chase rolled his eyes, having heard the question many times before, but more teasingly.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m just worried. Ya never know what can happen I guess.” He continued clearing Bings body from the water, then jumped back when Bing sat up robotically, eyes shining a bright orange behind his glasses.  
“Starting up, Bing Android. Please do not shut off” Bing said, in a robot voice. He made a series of start up noises, before blinking, and looking around. He realized he was not alone and waved a bit.  
“Sah dudes?” He asked questioningly, before being engulfed in a hug from Chase. Anti let out a small smirk from seeing this. He wouldn’t tease Chase right now about it though. He may be a bad guy, but he’s not a jerk.  
The hug between the two bro’s ended, a light blush across both of their faces, but Bing had a few questions.  
“So uh,” Bing began, looking around the room. “Where the h*ll are we? And who are they?” He pointed to Mark and Jack. Dark cracked his neck, before answering.  
“Mark and Jack. Our “creators”.” Dark says, venom dripping from his mouth.(not literally. This isn’t that kind of Fan fic. Ya pervs…) “Before you ask, we have no idea how or why we are here, and no one else is here beside us.”  
Bing looked at Jack and Mark nervously.  
“So...you guys made us?” Bing asked, gesturing to the other egos in the room.  
“Technically yes?” Jack said, uncertainty in his voice.  
“Oh f*ck.” Bing mumbled. Chase let out a yawn, and suddenly Mark realized the time.  
“So...how's the bed situation gonna go?” He said, looking at Jack, who gave a shrug in return. Dark let out a sigh.  
“Of course, the author never plans ahead. I could make your house bigger. It won’t look bigger on the outside, only on the inside. And I would only be adding another room.” He suggested.  
Mark raised an eyebrow. “You can do that?”  
“Being a demon has its perks.” He shrugs.  
“Well,” Mark raised an arm, gesturing to the rest of the house. “Be my guest.”  
Dark let out a devilish smirk, and closed his eyes. His aura grew, sending the feeling of terror and fear through everyone’s hearts, until it took over the entire house. His eyes opened again, and they were pitch black, empty, and cold.  
Jack clung to Mark, terrified from all the emotions that were surrounding him. He felt every bad memory enter his mind, making his eyes fill with tears. Mark held Jack close, trying to block out all the awful feelings. It felt like a panic attack, except they couldn’t be calmed down. When they felt like the room was going to suffocate them, it all stopped. All the bad emotion, the hurt, went away. Jack wiped away the tears that had been falling down his face.  
“That was probably the worst experience of my entire fucking life.” Jack stated. He looked around at Chase and Bing, to see Chase on the ground, not having recovered from the aura. Then Jack remembered Chase's backstory.  
“Shit.” He muttered under his breath, before rushing over to Chase.  
Chase had tears running down his face, making his cheeks wet. He was hugging his knees and chanting something under his breath. Jack sat across from him, and began trying to calm him down. Bing kneeled down, looked to Jack and mumbled,  
“I’ve got this. You should go calm down Mark.” Before picking up Chase, and carrying him to the new bedroom that Dark had made. Jack looked to Mark and noticed him sobbing. Jack quickly rushed back over to Mark.  
“I-I-I s-saw my dad, a-and Daniel. I-“ he tried to choke out another sentence, before he began sobbing harder. Jack looked at him sadly.  
“Do you want a hug?” Jack asked, unsure of what to do. Mark only grabbed Jack arm and pulled him in for a hug, leaning his forehead on Jacks chest, letting all the tears fall onto Jacks shirt. Jack pet Marks hair, holding him close. Mark eventually calmed down, but continued to cuddle Jack.  
“Ya wanna go back to yer room?” Jack asked. Mark chuckled a bit through his tears.  
“How forward of you Jack.” He said, and Jack rolled his eyes, feeling a light blush form on his cheeks.  
“Jesus Mark. Come on, let’s go.” He said as he began walking with Mark upstairs, to his room.  
Anti looked to Mark, a grin stretched across his features. Dark raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
“What?” Dark asked.  
“Since they’re all distracted...bedroom?” Anti asked, the grin only widening.  
“Of course.” Dark smirk, grabbing Anti’s hand and teleporting them both to their assigned bedroom. Anti was straddling Dark, his hands on Darks chest. Anti leaned down quickly and pressed a rough kiss to Darks lips, their teeth clashing harshly, although neither of them cared. Anti began grinding on Dark, letting out a light moan.  
“I’ve got a quick question for ya Dark. Nothin’ to do with sex, just wonderin’.” Anti asked, ceasing his grinding.  
“Go on.” Dark asked, a smirk on his face.  
“Doesn’t Mark have a dog? Where is his dog?” Anti asked. “I’m only wonderin’ because Chica would’ve been very beneficial to the story.”  
Dark rolled his eyes.  
“Another one of the authors' mistakes. She forgot about Chica, and feels really bad about it.” He chuckled. He pulled Anti back down to him, and kissed him passionately. Anti continued grinding down on Dark, his moans getting louder.  
“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I didn’t die! Just my brain did XD I could figure out what to write, but then my brain was like “hey, im smart again!” And here we are. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. (I’ll delete this later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help?

**This will get deleted later**

So I have hit writers block. I don’t know what should happen next, so I figured, “why not ask you guys?!” So...what do you want to see in the next chapter? What do you want to see in future chapters? Do you want smut? (I honestly don’t want it in, but I want to see what the public wants XD) So, give me suggestions! Also, don’t be afraid to give suggestions in the future!

~Robin


	7. Hello Reader

The surrounding area is pitch black, and you can’t see anything around you for miles. Dark walks into the room, looking at you. He gives a small smile, after seeing how scared you look.  
“Before you ask, no. This isn’t going to turn into a reader insert. The author hasn’t completely run out of ideas yet.” He turns away from you, and suddenly you're in a room. The room has dark wooden floors, and the walls are white and barren. There is a window to the right of you, and in front of you is a chair, with a desk in front of it. Dark is sitting at the neatly organized desk, his hands folded together. He looks at you expectantly.   
“Please,” he starts, gesturing to the chair. “Sit down. I would like to discuss some things with you.”  
You hesitantly sit down in the chair, keeping an eye on Dark the entire time. The chair is very comfortable, and you feel a bit more relaxed, but you still keep your guard up. You were about to ask him something, but he stopped you before you could say anything.  
“I don’t want you to speak throughout these sessions. I’m going to ask you questions, and I would like you to answer them in the comments, if you can.”   
You weren’t sure where the comments were, but you somehow knew what he was talking about.  
“Question number one.” Dark began asking. “How do you feel about this story? The concept, I mean. Are you ok with it?”   
Dark looked at you for a bit, but then turned his head towards the window and continued.  
“Question two. What do you want to happen next? Who do you want to appear next?”   
He looks back towards you, waiting. He keeps looking at you, as he continues.  
“Final question for now. Do you have any questions about this universe. Is there something you don't understand? Any questions at all.” He waits about 30 seconds, before standing up and walking over to the window, and peering out.   
“I will respond to your questions in the comments, and address them next time we see each other. That would be in about…” He looks at his wristwatch, and then puts his hands behind his back. “Five chapters. I will see you then. You might want to get back, some interesting things are going on, and I believe they will be important to the story.” He turns back to you, and offers you his hand. You take it, and stand up.  
“I shall see you soon. Until next time. Good bye.” He shakes you hand, and suddenly, all you see is black.


	8. Not a new chapter, just me being a shit person...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh

I’m putting this story on a pause. I’m going to almost completely rewrite, and plan the story out. It’ll be good, and better than before. I feel bad for doing this, cause I hate when story writers do this, but I feel if I want to do the best with the story, it needs more planning. I will be continuing my lonely to happy story, so go check that out. I know you guys will be upset, but like I said, if you want this story to be good, if need to have time. Love ya all.  
P.s. im going to be doing one shots to get better at writing, so if you want to give requests, that would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I hope to upload at least once every 2 weeks, because writing is hard people.


End file.
